


Помни, кто ты

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миэринский узел</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Клятвы

Войдя в тронный зал в Большой пирамиде Миерина и усаживаясь на скамью, по-прежнему служившую ей троном, Дейенерис тряхнула короткими волосами, в которые не было вплетено ни одного даже самого маленького колокольчика. Хотя ее дотракийские служанки наперебой предлагали ей это после того, как она вернулась верхом на драконе и сожгла в черном пламени Дрогона великое множество своих врагов.

 

— Я не дотракийка, — мягко сказала тогда Дени, — отводя ласковые руки Чхику и Ирри.

 

— Но кхалиси, — Чхику начала было спорить.

 

— И не кхалиси. Я не кхалиси, хотя вы — кровь моей крови и дотракийцы — мой народ.

 

Когда она омыла тело от степной пыли, крови и грязи, служанки подали ей шелковую тунику и ослепительный белоснежный токар, украшенный жемчугами и золотой вышивкой. Но Дейенерис отвергла и его.

 

— Но ваша прекрасность… — начал причитать Резнак.

 

— Не смей называть меня так, — ответила Дени, — Я не надену ваших кроличьих ушей, не стану отзываться на глупые прозвища потомков Гарпии. Я не королева Миерина, хотя миеринцы и все освобожденные рабы — мой народ.

 

— Вы не дотракийская кхалиси и не королева Миерина, тогда кто же вы, ваше величество? — осторожно спросил ее сир Барристан.

 

— Я — законная королева Вестероса, — ответила ему Дени, удивляясь тому, что старый рыцарь не понимает такой простой вещи. — Я собираюсь вернуться домой, в Королевскую гавань.

 

— И занять принадлежащий вам по праву Железный трон, — добавил сир Барристан, удовлетворенно кивнув.

 

Дени посмотрела на него с недоумением.

 

— Я собираюсь вернуться домой, чтобы покарать преступников и спасти страждущих. Я хочу быть королевой моих людей, а не земель или железного стула, сир Барристан. Эйгон завоеватель сковал свой трон из мечей поверженных врагов, но я, если понадобится, сделаю себе новый.

 

Она приказала сшить ей вестеросский мужской костюм из тонкой черной шерсти и изготовить доспехи из легкой черненой стали. И чтобы тяжелый черный плащ с алым подкладом падал с ее плеч.

 

Это заняло три дня, в течение которых она отдыхала, и только на закате летала на Дрогоне над полем утихшей битвы, которое постепенно зализывало свои раны.

 

Когда новое королевское облачение было готово, и сир Барристан впервые увидел ее в этом наряде, он не смог сдержать возгласа:

 

— Как вы похожи на своего брата, ваше величество!

 

В этот раз Дени не было нужды переспрашивать, она точно знала, какого брата сир Барристан имеет в виду: Рейгара — славнейшего из рыцарей Вестероса, Рейгара — принца Драконьего камня, Рейгара — погибшего на Трезубце.

«Может быть и я погибну, — подумала Дени, отвечая отголоскам прошлого в своих мыслях, —, но теперь у меня есть дракон, который признал меня всадницей. И два других моих славных ребенка, которые тоже должны найти своих всадников как можно скорее».

 

— Я хочу, сир Барристан, чтобы вы собрали мой военный совет. Пусть придет Скагаз, который снова будет командиром Медных Бестий, новый капитан Безупречных и моих вольноотпущенников, командиры верных мне отрядов наемников и кхалы тех кхаласаров, что пришли со мной.

 

Сир Барристан склонил голову:

 

— Вас хочет видеть красный жрец, который называет себя Моккоро. Утверждает, что у него для вас послание.

 

Дени передернула плечами. От красных жрецов она не ждала ничего хорошего, но все-таки сказала:

 

— Хорошо, я приму его позже. Теперь же, сир Барристан, скажите, какими силами мы располагаем.

 

Сир Барристан вздохнул.

 

— Нашу армию изрядно потрепали, ваше величество. В том числе и… ваши дети-драконы, которые в битве не разбирали, кого пожирать и сожгли множество кораблей. Но есть и прибавление: остатки Железного флота, которые готовы присягнуть вам, как мне докладывают, и Вторые сыновья. Они снова переметнулись на вашу сторону, освободив юнкайских заложников.

 

При мысли о заложниках, о Даарио, который был одним из них, Дени вздрогнула. Ей хотелось спросить, здоров ли, жив ли ее храбрый капитан, но она сдержала себя, решив, что узнает об этом, покончив сперва с делами.

 

— Вторые сыновья, — сказала она задумчиво. — Коварный предатель Бурый Бен снова ищет выгоды… Надо ли мне верить такому вероломному человеку?

 

— Если вы спросите моего совета, ваше величество, я скажу, что такому как Бурый Бен нельзя верить ни в коем случае. Но Пламм, к счастью или нет, пал в битве. Визерион опрокинул на него горящий юнкайский требушет. Свидетели утверждают, что дракон сделал это не нарочно, а наоборот, бросился к Пламму так, словно узнал его.

 

— Да, этот наемник и раньше ему нравился. — Дени печально улыбнулась. Любовь драконов может принести не только власть и удачу, но и смерть. Впрочем, нелюбовь приносит смерть гораздо вернее: когда Дени рассказали о печальной участи молодого дорнийского принца, она, всем сердцем сожалея о Квентине Мартелле, не могла не порадоваться, что не попыталась посадить на драконов кого-нибудь из своего окружения.

 

— Так значит Вторых сыновей под наши знамена привел новый капитан? — спросила Дени сира Барристана, прогоняя тяжелые воспоминания.

 

— Да, ваша милость, — ответил он. — Но боюсь, что этот человек понравится вам не больше, чем Бен.

 

— Правда? Я знаю его? — спросила Дени.

 

— Знаете, ваше величество, — ответит сир Барристан, сведя седые брови. — Это Джорах Мормонт, и мой язык не поворачивается называть его сиром.

 

Джорах. При этом имени Дени похолодела.

 

— Как… — она хотела спросить, как он оказался в Миерине, но не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Сир Барристан понял ее вопрос иначе.

 

— Его выбрали капитаном наемники. Говорят, он повел их в бой вместо павшего Пламма. Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, но это ничего не значит, и когда вы казните его, они выберут себе нового капитана. Наемникам это привычно, ваша милость.

 

Казнить? Дени подняла взгляд на сира Барристана. Да, она ведь поклялась казнить Джораха Мормонта, если он снова появится в Миэрине.

 

— Приведите его, — приказала она, и сама удивилась, как хрипло прозвучал ее голос. — Я приму решение до совета.

 

***

 

Джорах не мог бы точно сказать, что именно его мучает больше — полученная в бою рана от копья или неминуемо предстоящий суд Дейенерис Таргариен. Его прежний план — с подарком в виде карлика Ланнистера — потерпел сокрушительный крах. И не только потому, что Тирион был теперь свободным солдатом, наемником в отряде Вторых сыновей.

 

— Еще не поздно преподнести меня ей ради спасения твоей волосатой шкуры, — мрачно сказал Тирион, сидя рядом с постелью Джораха в бывшей палатке Бурого Бена.

 

Джорах в ответ только скривился:

 

— Теперь я считаю тебя слишком обаятельным, Бес. Ты непременно понравишься королеве и она казнит меня за один твой выбитый зуб.

 

Тирион усмехнулся:

 

— Однако стоило этому юнкайскому копью впиться в твое бедро, как из дырки показалось чувство юмора. Что же случилось бы, вонзись копье в твою глупую голову!

 

— Тише, — сказала Пенни, подавая Джораху чашку с водой. — Может быть, королева смилостивится и не станет казнить того, кто сражался за нее и был ранен в битве.

 

Джорах сделал пару глотков, но вода показалась ему вонючей и горькой на вкус. Он отдал чашку Пенни и снова откинулся на подушку.

 

Может быть и смилостивится, — думал он. — А может быть скажет «Дракарис!» своему дракону, и его поглотит пламя. Нет, вовсе не близкая смерть мучила его. Смерти он не боялся. Он боялся, что она, Дейенерис, снова отвернется от него, как в тот день, когда прогнала его от себя. Или что посмотрит на него с холодным презрением, как на чужака. При одной только мысли об этом на его лбу выступала испарина.

 

— Тише, тише, — приговаривала Пенни, — не возись так, собьешь повязки.

 

Несмотря на лихорадку, он узнал каждого из четырех Безупречных, которых прислал за ним Барристан Селми. Он поздоровался с каждым, но их бесстрастные лица не выразили и капли приязни.

— Я пойду с тобой, — неожиданно заявил Тирион, наблюдая как Джорах тяжело поднимается с постели. — В крайнем случае спою королеве песенку о медведе и прекрасной деве, авось ей понравится.

 

У Джораха не достало сил возражать.

 

Однако в тронный зал карлика не пустили, оставили за дверьми, и Джораху пришлось идти до подножия каменных ступеней одному. Каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, но — Семеро свидетели — дело было совсем не в ране. Наконец он остановился и поднял глаза на сидящую на высокой скамье королеву.

 

Она была прекрасна. Одетая в черное и серебряное, она казалась хрупкой и сильной одновременно. _Такова она и есть_ , — подумал Джорах. — _Такова и есть_. Короткие серебряные с золотым волосы рассыпались вокруг ее головы, точно корона. На высокой точеной скуле Дейенерис темнела поджившая царапина, полученная в последней битве. С минуту она смотрела на стоящего внизу Джораха молча, напряженная, словно натянутая тетива. Потом поднялась и сделала пару шагов вниз…

 

Невольно Джорах тоже двинулся навстречу, но стоявшие рядом Безупречные преградили ему путь, опустив копья.

 

Дейенерис остановилась.

 

***

 

Сердце Дени трепетало, словно пойманная в силки птица. _Он постарел еще больше_ , — с острой тоской подумала она, и сама одернула себя — _он предатель_. _Он бледен, словно мертвец — он доносил на тебя твоим врагам. На его лице уродливое клеймо… Он вернулся. Вернулся, зная, что его ждет казнь._

 

Это было так мучительно, что Дени одновременно хотелось сбежать к нему по ступеням, обнять его, и отвернуться, приказать снова выкинуть его из города и из своей жизни. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она поднялась и пошла вниз, но в то же мгновение Безупречные наклонили копья, напомнив, что перед ней не ее давний друг, так долго скитавшийся вдали, а предатель и преступник.

 

— Я хочу знать, — произнесла Дени, взяв себя в руки, — кто надоумил тебя вновь вернуться в мой город, Джорах Мормонт. Или ты забыл мою клятву?

 

Он вздохнул и склонил голову.

 

— Я не забыл, ваше величество. Наоборот, я вспомнил. Другую клятву, что дал вам перед тем самым мгновением, когда вы вступили в пламя.

 

Дени тоже вспомнила, вспомнила свою отчаянную веру и его слова: «Клянусь служить вам своим мечом, своей жизнью и своим сердцем!»

 

— Чтобы ни случилось? — переспросила она тогда.

 

— Чтобы ни случилось, — ответил он.

 

И вот, в исполнение этой давней клятвы, он вернулся…

 

Дени тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания.

 

— Ты предал меня. Нарушил ту самую клятву позже, ты помнишь?

 

Джорах молчал. Его худшие опасения сбывались, а он не находил слов, чтобы их развеять.

 _Так прикажи казнить меня_ , — подумал он, глядя на расплывающуюся перед его глазами лестницу. — _Лучше уж умереть, чем…_

 

Он пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы стоявший рядом Свирепый Вепрь не подставил твердое плечо.

 

В одну секунду Дени сбежала по ступеням, и ее черный плащ лег волной вокруг нее, когда она опустилась на колени рядом с Мормонтом.

 

— Почему мне не сказали, что он ранен? — спросила она у подошедшего сира Барристана. Тот не ответил.

 

Дени приподняла голову Джораха. Теперь еще отчетливей было заметно, что он болен: под глазами темнели синяки, глубокие морщины прорезали лоб. Он никогда не был привлекательным человеком, но теперь выглядел и вовсе мертвецом. Дени вздрогнула, когда ее пальцы невольно коснулись рубцов на его щеке.

 

— Пошлите за лекарем, — сказала Дени тихо. — Я хочу знать, насколько опасна его рана.

 

— Достаточно опасна, ваше величество, чтобы вам не пришлось скармливать медведя дракону, Неведомый приберет его сам, — ответил незнакомый голос.

 

Дени подняла взгляд.

 

На нее исподлобья смотрел уродливый безносый карлик.


	2. Женихи

До встречи с Дейенерис Таргариен Тирион вообще не предполагал, что земная женщина может быть такой красивой. Шая была хорошенькой, его жена-дитя Санса Старк — красавицей, его сестра Серсея была желанной даже в самые отвратительные моменты. Но Дейенерис Таргариен была словно ожившей мраморной статуей, словно сошедшей с небес звездой, словно любовным стоном, ставшим вдруг плотью и кровью. Кроме того, она была мудра не по годам и обладала поистине нежным сердцем, в чем Тирион смог убедиться, когда она, выслушав его скорое (с пропуском некоторых некрасивых мест) повествование об их с Мормонтом путешествии из Волантиса в Миэрин, распорядилась перенести раненого в удобные покои в своей пирамиде, привести туда лекаря и бедную перепуганную Пенни, о которой Тирион вспомнил в последний момент.

 

И все-таки, глядя на бледное лицо Мормонта, опоенного сонными снадобьями, Тирион не мог понять, как можно любить такую женщину, как Дейенерис Таргариен. 

 

Чтобы любить луну на небесах, нужно быть сумасшедшим. 

 

Куда больше женских прелестей королевы Тириона занимали её драконы и её завоевательные планы. В тот день, когда они впервые познакомились, он без обиняков заявил, что хотел бы присутствовать на военном совете. Хотя бы вместо Мормонта, в качестве представителя Вторых сыновей. 

 

Если Дейенерис и удивилась, то не подала виду. 

 

На совете собралась такая разношерстная компания, что Тирион подумал сначала, что никакого толку все равно не будет. Миэринцы хотели восстанавливать город, наемники требовали золота, словно им было мало награбленного у поверженных юнкайцев, дотракийские кхалы сидели с каменными лицами, и по всему было видно, что хотя они и готовы последовать за Драконом и в преисподнюю, но радости от этого не испытывают. 

Дейенерис слушала всех внимательно, не перебивая, но когда высказались все, промолвила негромко: 

 

— Все, кто хочет, могут восстанавливать Миэрин. Все, кто хочет этого, может попытаться устроить свою жизнь: строить дома, сажать деревья и ждать плодов. У меня же нет на это ни времени, ни... желания. Я и те, кто верит в меня, идут в Вестерос.

 

Легко сказать, — подумал Тирион, — но трудно исполнить. Слишком много пехоты, мало кораблей, и два из трех драконов все еще без всадников. Он уже хотел высказать свои сомнения вслух, но нащупал языком дырку на месте выбитого Мормонтом зуба, и решил промолчать до времени. Тем более, что нашлись и те, кто высказался без него. 

 

— Мои корабли доставят ваше войско куда угодно, — заявил хмурый Железный капитан, сидевший чуть поодаль остальных советников. — Я не потерял в битве ни одного судна и захватил все оставшиеся целыми лоханки этих надушенных юнкайцев. И все эти корабли будут вашими...

 

— Но у вас есть условия, — закончила за него королева.

 

Этот капитан, огромного роста, одетый в черный дублет и плащ с золотым вышитым кракеном, производил впечатление даже когда молчал. На его хмуром лице, изрытом глубокими морщинами, голубые глаза горели поистине пиратской алчностью. Волосы были слегка тронуты сединой у висков, а левая рука казалась совсем обугленной, но тем не менее была живой и слегка дымилась, когда железнорожденный сжимал кулак.

 

— Да, — сказал капитан, и Тирион услышал, как возмущенно скрипнул зубами сир Барристан и зашептались все остальные, что подчинялись драконьей королеве без всяких условий.

 

— Каковы же они? — спокойно спросила Дейенерис.

 

— Станьте моей женой, — произнес Грейджой и поднялся во весь свой гигантский рост, едва ли не заполнив собою всю комнату совета.

 

***

 

Дейенерис впервые увидела Виктариона Грейджоя во время боя, со спины Дрогона. Железяне выплеснулись на берег с бортов своих кораблей черной смертоносной волной, и Виктарион был на самом гребне. Он прорубал себе дорогу огромным топором, который Дейенерис едва ли могла поднять. Его оружие, доспехи и даже лицо было залито кровью, но Дени подумала, что наверное так выглядел Дрого, ее Солнце и Звезды, когда летел на своем любимом рыжем жеребце впереди кхаласара. 

 

Дени понравился Железный капитан, но все-таки вступать с ним в брак ради его кораблей она не собиралась. 

 

— Увы, — сказала она, притворившись огорченной, — я не могу стать вашей женой, любезный капитан, так как уже замужем. Моим мужем является благородный Хиздар зо Лорак, король Миэрина.

 

— Это дело поправимое, — горячо возразил Виктарион. — Мой топор в одну секунду сделает вас вдовой.

 

Дейенерис покачала головой. 

 

— Нет, мой капитан, я не стану убивать мужа только потому, что мне нужны ваши корабли. Докажите, что любите меня, предоставьте корабли для моего войска, и когда мы высадимся в Вестеросе, я сумею вознаградить вас так, как вы этого заслуживаете.

 

Железный капитан нахмурился: 

 

— Нет, вы должны стать моей здесь. Корабли мои теперь ваши, пусть будет так. Но и от своего я не отступлюсь.

 

Он упрям, — подумала Дени. — Но кажется не достаточно гибок. Смогу ли я полюбить его? При мысли о любви, ее сердце заныло. Перед самым советом она все-таки спросила у сира Барристана о Даарио, но тот ответил, что в Миэрин вместе с Вторыми сыновьями пришли только Чхого и Герой. 

 

— Я знаю, что мои слова огорчат вас, ваша милость, — добавил сир Барристан, смиренно склонив голову, — но скорее всего сир Даарио погиб.

 

Дени ласково дотронулась пальцами до небритой щеки рыцаря. Она была благодарна ему за то, что вопреки своей неприязни, он называет ее наёмника «сиром». 

 

Теперь же, глядя на огромного Виктариона Грейджоя, Дейенерис чувствовала в своем сердце только пепел. В конце концов, она решила, что погодит принимать решение на этот счет, а после того, как ее советники разошлись, велела сиру Барристану удвоить охрану у комнат, в которых все еще находился под арестом Хиздар зо Лорак, ее вероломный муж. 

 

На галерее в переходе из комнаты совета в свои покои королеву, к ее немалому удивлению, поджидал Тирион Ланнистер. 

 

— Позвольте мне дать вам один совет, ваше величество, — сказал он, поклонившись. — О нет, нет, не в делах государственных, тут, как я сумел убедиться, вам нет равных. Я хочу дать вам совет в делах матримониальных.

 

Дени улыбнулась. Карлик казался ей забавным и смышленым, но будет ли он и в самом деле ей полезен, она пока не могла понять. 

 

— Неужели вы тоже хотите стать моим мужем?

 

Неясная тень промелькнула по лицу карлика, но он тут же взял себя в руки: 

 

— Если бы я в самом деле сошел с ума и посмел желать этого, вы должны были быть не менее безумной, чтобы согласиться. Хотя я был бы вам отличным мужем, — карлик так низко поклонился ей, что Дени показалось, будто он вот-вот пройдется колесом или выкинет еще какую-нибудь забавную штуку. Но он снова выпрямился во весь свой небольшой рост и сказал с печалью в голосе:

 

— К сожалению, я как и вы, ваше величество, не свободен.

 

— Вы женаты? На той милой девушке, которую просили привести сюда, Пенни?

 

Когда маленькую карлицу привели в Великую Пирамиду, она была так напугана, что не смела поднять на Дейенерис взгляда. Но потом, увидев Тириона, освоилась и даже робко улыбнулась исподлобья. У нее были теплые карие глаза, делавшие ее похожей на ребенка. Дени она понравилась. 

 

— К сожалению, нет, ваше величество, — вздохнул Тирион, но в его голосе Дени не услышала огорчения. — Меня женили на прекрасной и высокой, почти как сир Барристан, Сансе Старк. Мы были забавной парой. По крайней мере мой лорд-отец очень смеялся.

 

— Если вы не хотели предложить мне в мужья самого себя, значит сватаете кого-то другого? — спросила Дени, решив покончить с его болтовней.

 

 

***

 

Джорах видел огонь. Огромный костер, сложенный из дров, облитых маслом. Его пламя поднималось так высоко, что загораживало темные небеса. От огня шел нестерпимый жар. Такой сильный, что вот-вот кожа на лице лопнет и пойдет красными сочащимися волдырями, а потом и вовсе слезет с лица, как короста. Между ним и огнем была Дейенерис. Она стояла, протягивая руки к пламени и языки огня лизали ее руки, пожирали тонкую тунику и съедали волосы. 

 

— Нет! Нет, Дейенерис! — крикнул он. — Не надо, остановитесь!

 

Но Дени не слышала его, а может быть, не хотела слышать. Она словно не чувствовала жара, но он-то видел, как медленно обугливаются ее пальцы, как падают в костер колокольчики, вплетенные в косу. 

 

— Нет! — снова крикнул он, и сделал шаг вперед, силясь схватить ее, вытащить из страшного огня. Но пламя загудело, заткнуло ему рот и сожгло слезы...

 

— Выпей, — сказал незнакомый голос и в пересохшие губы ему ткнулась чашка с водой. Жидкость потекла по подбородку и шее, но пара капель все-таки попала и в рот. Джорах сглотнул и снова упал в кошмар.

 

Пламя гудело, словно трубачи на городских башнях в праздничный день. Голос огня рвал барабанные перепонки, но все-таки был радостным. В нем слышался звон и детский смех, и музыка. Огонь жег Джораха, он чувствовал, как сгорает его тело, как плавится мясо, лопаются от жара сухожилия и превращаются в пепел кости. Ему хотелось кричать от боли, но его крик становился только еще одной нотой в песне огня. Это было мучительно и длилось бесконечно долго. 

 

Но все-таки однажды он сгорел дотла и услышал далекие голоса. Они звали его, они спорили о нем, и один из голосов показался Джораху голосом Дейенерис. Он попытался разлепить слипшиеся ресницы, чтобы посмотреть, но хлынувший в глаза яркий свет ожег ему роговицы. 

 

Он превратился в пепел, в дым от костра, в дыхание дракона. Он сам стал призрачным драконом и летел, распростерши облачные крыла над прекрасной землей. Сквозь его тело проходили солнечные лучи и свет звезд. Теперь боли не было, не было и страха. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел на светлом голубом небосводе тонкий серп луны, он опустил взгляд на землю и обрадовался тому, как она чудесна. Высокие сосны тянули к нему свои вечнозеленые руки, по лесной тропе пробиралась медведица с медвежатами, солнечные поляны были полны ягод, на каменистой речке ватага ребятишек строила запруду. Он спустился ниже, и один из мальчишек — крепкий черноволосый парень с внимательными черными глазами — поднял взгляд. Его лицо было свежо и чисто, и только слева под самой скулой кожа бугрилась рубцами от свежего клейма в виде головы демона. 

 

***

 

— Нет, ваше величество, — покачал головой карлик. — Напротив, я бы хотел предостеречь вас от какого бы то ни было замужества. Быть женой для королевы не так уж хорошо, как может показаться. Если ваш муж будет таким ничтожеством, как благородный Хиздар, да простится мне эта дерзость, он станет гирей на ваших ногах. А если вы выберете в мужья кого-то вроде Виктариона Грейджоя, он попытается забрать у вас как можно больше власти, а может быть даже и драконов. Грейджой уже сейчас не вполне откровенен с вами...

 

— Говорите что вам известно, — Дени сжала губы. Если карлик возводит напраслину на капитана Железнорожденных, то от него надо будет избавиться, ей не нужны лишние интриги среди советников — их и без того достаточно. Но, может быть, карлик скажет правду...

 

— Красный жрец, — коротко ответил Тирион. С его лица слетела глумливая улыбка, и теперь Дени видела, что он очень серьезен. — На корабле, что вез нас с Мормонтом из Волантиса был красный жрец по имени Мокорро. Он был послан к вам верховным жрецом Боннеро, но во время шторма его смыло волной за борт, и я считал его погибшим. А совсем недавно я увидел его на улицах Миэрина. Он шел рядом с Виктарионом Грейджоем, и они разговаривали как друзья.

 

— Что ж, — сказала Дейенерис, выслушав карлика. — Этот жрец давно добивается встречи со мной. Думаю, настало время поговорить с ним. Вас же, милорд Ланнистер, я попрошу присутствовать на этой встрече. Если красный жрец и вправду видит в пламени будущее, то он не удивится.

 

В своих комнатах Дени устало опустилась на кровать. Она позволила дотракийкам переодеть себя в тонкую льняную тунику с шелковой вышивкой по подолу, обтереть свои ноги душистой водой и переобуть их в мягкие сандалии из кожи ягненка. Миссандея принесла Дени разбавленного вина и персиков, Дени поела и усадила девочку на кровать рядом с собой. 

 

— Расскажи мне, милая, какую-нибудь новую сказку, что ты вычитала в книгах, — попросила Дени Миссандею. — Что-нибудь про мудрых драконов, помогающих страждущим и спасающих невинных.

 

— Ваша слуга читала сказку о принцессе Ячменное зерно, а не сказку о драконах, — вздохнула Миссандея.

 

После того, как Рейегаль и Визерион вырвались на свободу, а Миссандея провела многие дни и ночи у постели умирающего принца Квентина, она не слишком любила драконов, Дени это знала. Может быть, так и лучше, — думала она с грустью, проводя рукой по кудрявым волосам девочки, — драконов следует бояться. И не только моих детей, но и меня саму, ведь я тоже дракон — беспощадное огненное чудовище. 

 

Глядя на печальное личико Миссандеи, Дени вспомнила о другом умирающем, что лежал в лихорадке в комнатах неподалеку. Если Джорах умрет, — подумала Дени, — принесет ли мне это облегчение или радость? Он сражался за меня, освободил заложников... 

 

Дени села на кровати. 

 

Джорах с отрядом Вторых сыновей освободил заложников из юнкайского плена: Её кровника Чхого и сержанта Безупречных по имени Герой. И несдержанного на язык, хвастливого и прекрасного Даарио Нахариса, который так и не вернулся в Миэрин. 

 

— Миссандея, — приказала Дени, поднимаясь, — отведи меня в комнаты, где положили раненого Мормонта. Мне надо поговорить с ним.


	3. Боги

После неудачи с драконьим рогом, Виктарион был так зол на Черное пламя, что едва не разрубил его надвое своим боевым топором. Но в последний момент что-то его остановило, и вместо этого, он приказал отдать Утонувшему десяток пленников, из числа захваченных в битве с юнкайцами, негодных к гребле или работе.

 

— А твой Огненный бог получит жертву только когда драконы станут моими, — сказал он жрецу.

 

— Чьe-то колдовство, злое колдовство, вмешалось в наш ритуал, — ответил Мокорро спокойно.

 

Эурон, — понял Виктарион, — Эурон всегда и во всем встает поперек моего пути. Эурон не хочет, чтобы драконы подчинились мне, чтобы белая королева стала моей. Он хочет, чтобы я добыл все это для него. Будь я проклят, если и в самом деле исполню его мечты!

 

Целые дни после битвы, он сидел в своей каюте, уставившись на волшебный рог, словно мог каким-то чудом понять письмена, начертанные на нем. Чтобы привязать драконов к себе, Виктарион пустил себе кровь и хорошенько вымазал ею серебряную оплетку и черную кость рога. Это должно было сделать рог его, но может быть, думал он, магия проклятых колдунов Эурона оказалась сильнее.

 

Виктарион велел трем своим рабам, которым он посулил свободу, дуть в рог сразу, как только увидел двух драконов Дейенерис в небе. Один — белый с золотым — летал над требушетами и поджигал глупых юнкайцев в цветастых попугайских одеждах, а другой — зеленый, как волны у Пайка в солнечный день, устремился к кораблям. Шшух — из пасти дракона вырвалось яркое пламя, и парус на одной из галей превратился в факел. В панике остальные корабли юнкайцев попытались отойти от горящего на безопасное расстояние. В мгновение образовалась корабельная толчея, заскрипели и затрещали палубные доски.

 

Виктарион усмехнулся, воодушевленный зрелищем. Он обернулся к своей команде и с удивлением увидел на лицах страх.

 

— Не обмочитесь, не то еще потопите нас, — сказал Виктарион и сам засмеялся своей шутке.

 

Он сделал знак Мокорро, который подал драконий рог первому рабу — мальчику, которому едва минуло двенадцать.

 

Тот взял рог дрожащими руками, набрал в легкие воздух и дунул.

 

Валлирийские письмена, начертанные на роге, загорелись золотым, и из черного лакированного нутра полился звук.

 

Звук был чудовищный. Такой громкий, что казалось, будто мозги закипают внутри черепа. Казалось, он создан из огненного ветра, горячее которого Виктарион не ощущал никогда в жизни. Виктарион видел, как охваченные ужасом, пригибаются к палубе члены его бравого экипажа, как прыгают в воду трусливые юнкайские моряки, как замерли требушеты у стен Миерина. Драконы тоже услышали рев рога. Белый метнулся из стороны в сторону, а зеленый, захлопав крыльями, поднялся повыше, выискивая источник зова.

 

Виктарион вытянул к нему черную руку и закричал:

 

— Иди ко мне!

 

И в ту же секунду рев рога смолк.

 

Виктарион обернулся — мальчик, дувший в рог, без сил лежал у ног Черного пламени. На его губах уже показалась кровавая пена.

 

— Дальше! — закричал Виктарион. Здоровяк-гребец подхватил драконий рог и поднес к губам.

 

В этот раз рог загудел даже громче предыдущего. На мгновение Виктариону показалось, что зеленый дракон увидел его, и вот-вот спустится ниже. Но звук смолк, а дракон все еще кружил над кораблем, и в наступившей тишине стал слышен далекий шум его крыльев.

 

Здоровяк удержался на ногах, хотя в глазах его Виктарион ясно видел близкую смерть.

 

Бастард бастарда облажался. Мерзкий сучонок струсил, и в последнюю секунду попытался улизнуть, но Моккоро схватил его своей огромной рукой и приставил драконий рог к его губам. Тот покорился, но, быть может, именно эта его проклятая трусость решила все дело!

 

Драконы — что белый, что зеленый — сначала поднялись так высоко в воздух, что стали похожи на прибрежных чаек с Железных островов. А потом и вовсе улетели в Миэрин.

 

Пока Виктарион таращился на улетающих ящеров, юнкайцы воспряли духом, потушили свои горящие галеи и даже попытались выстроить их в подобие боевого порядка. Но Виктариона Грейджоя просто так не сломать.

 

«То, что мертво, умереть не может!», закричал он и его клич подхватили тысячи голосов.

Они разделались с оставшимся юнкайским флотом так быстро, что даже не успели устать, а когда железнорожденные черной волной хлынули на берег, на них и на остатки юнкайской армии с небес обрушился еще один дракон. Черный, огромный и страшный. На его спине сидела белая королева, самая прекрасная женщина на свете. Выпустив черное пламя, дракон взревел, и Виктариону показалось, что кто-то украл его черный рог и подул в него снова.

 

***

 

Даарио не вернулся вместе со Вторыми сыновьями, но Дени точно знала, что если бы ее капитан остался жив и свободен, он пришел бы к ней. Забрался бы по стене пирамиды, подкупил бы стражу, а то и прорезал себе путь даже сквозь строй Безупречных. Ее Даарио не мог не прийти к своей королеве, ведь даже свои знаменитые клинки с золотыми женщинами на рукоятях он оставил в ее покоях. А если не пришел — значит он мертв, и как это случилось надо спрашивать у Джораха Мормонта. Дени сжала руки в кулаки. Джорах всегда недолюбливал Даарио…

 

В комнате, кроме раненого, была одна карлица Пенни. Она сидела в стороне у небольшого окошка и смотрела на бледное миэринское небо. Когда Дейенерис в сопровождении Миссандеи появилась в дверях, Пенни обернулась и испуганно подскочила, столкнув на пол чашку со снадобьями, стоявшую на маленьком столике.

 

— Не бойся, милая, — поспешила успокоить ее Дени.

 

Миссандея помогла Пенни убрать пролитое, а Дейенерис подошла к кровати, на которой лежал Джорах.

 

Его лицо было серо, а глаза закрыты. Руки, когда-то крепкие и сильные, безжизненно вытянулись вдоль тела. Губы были покрыты коростой, и из них будто бы совсем не вырывалось дыхание.

 

Дени вдруг вспомнила сон, который видела когда-то, как ее любимый Даарио лежал на обочине дороги мертвый и его синие глаза отражали небо.

 

Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, Боги, — подумала Дени, — и сама не смогла различить, о ком молила — о Даарио или о Джорахе.

 

— Что сказал лекарь? — спросила Дейенерис у карлицы.

 

— Он сказал, что рана сира Джораха чистая и хорошо заживает, а лихорадка совсем не от этого, — грустно ответила Пенни и поспешно добавила, — ваше величество.

 

Дени осторожно потрогала руку Джораха и удивилась тому, какая она горячая.

 

Он весь горит. Горит не от раны, так от чего же? Что за лекарь был здесь, быть может они позвали какого-нибудь коновала из бойцовых ям, который только и умеет, что прижигать раны каленым железом и вливать в раненых маковое молоко. Надо послать за кем-нибудь из храма Благодати, за кем-нибудь, кто не даст ему умереть… Он должен выжить и рассказать мне, что случилось с Даарио.

 

Миссандея тоже подошла к Джораху и положила свою маленькую смуглую руку ему на лоб.

 

— Ох, — вздохнула она, — ваша слуга знает, как огонь сжигает людей. Его надо охладить.

 

— Ты права, — сказала Дейенерис. — Скажи Ирри и Чхику, чтобы приготовили ванну. Пусть нальют туда холодной воды, скажи стражникам, что стоят за дверьми, чтобы перенесли его.

 

Миссандея кивнула, и поспешила исполнять приказание, а Дени посмотрела на Пенни.

 

— Где ты была во время битвы, милая?

 

— Вместе с Тирионом, ваша милость, — ответила та, все еще немного робея, — мы старались держаться позади нашего отряда, вместе с Чернильницей, но когда раздался драконий вой, все смешалось, и стало непонятно, где это — позади…

 

Рев дракона. Дейенерис ласково погладила Пенни по каштановым волосам, таким же коротким, как у нее самой. Дени помнила, что Дрогон ревел, когда она, верхом на его черной горячей спине прилетела на поле битвы. Но, быть может, Пенни так перепугалась рева Визериона или Рейегаля.

 

Дени снова посмотрела на Джораха. Быть может, Тирион знает, что произошло во время освобождения заложников, но Пенни об этом точно расспрашивать бесполезно. Дени снова взяла горячую руку Джораха в свою и ей показалось, что его пальцы едва заметно дрогнули в ответ. И глаза — глазные яблоки задрожали под серыми веками. Казалось, что Джорах силится очнуться от тяжкого, смертельного сна…

 

Сир Барристан осторожно вошел в комнату и деликатно кашлянул:

 

— Ваше величество, огненный колдун…

 

— О, нет, сир Барристан, — прервала его Дени, — только не сейчас!

 

— Простите великодушно, ваша милость, — мягко сказал рыцарь, — он настаивает и просил передать вам следующее: «Он умрет. Только смертью можно выкупить жизнь». Сказал, что вы захотите поговорить с ним, когда это услышите.

 

Дени задрожала. Горячие пальцы Джораха выскользнули из ее руки. Но когда она обернулась к сиру Барристану, глаза ее сверкали гневом, а не страхом.

 

— Он прав, — сказала она. — Я хочу встретиться с ним. Проведи его в тронный зал.

 

***

 

Черный жрец был огромен. Он был выше сира Барристана, и в три раза превосходил его в толщину. Его одеяние было сшито из черного шелка, отделанного золотым, что сразу же напомнило Дейенерис о Грейджое и предупреждениях карлика Тириона Ланнистера, который не замедлил появиться — проскользнул мимо сира Барристана и затаился в углу зала.

 

Кожа у жреца была черная, как дерево, из которого была сделана тронная скамья Дейенерис, а волосы были белы, как лебяжий пух. На огромных черных щеках жреца были вытатуированы красные и оранжевые языки пламени, которые зашевелились, едва он заговорил.

 

— Приветствую тебя, Истинная Королева, Избранница Огненного Владыки, — сказал Мокорро, опустившись перед Дени на колени.

— Меня называли Дейенерис Бурерожденной, Кхалиси дотракийского моря и королевой Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей, королевой Вестероса. Дотракийцы верят в Небесного кхала, гискарцы — в Гарпию, но ты первый говоришь мне о каком-то огненном боге. — ответила Дени. — Как он мог избрать меня, если я впервые о нем слышу?

 

— Ничтожные люди не ведают путей Владыки Света, — ответил жрец, поднимаясь с колен, —, но Он ведает обо всем. Люди придумали себе ложных богов, чтобы иметь утешение в горестях. Дотракийцы верят в своего демона, гискарцы в своего, а железнорожденные верят в бога морских глубин — жестокого демона, пожирающего души утопленников.

 

— И все-таки ты носишь их цвета и приплыл сюда на корабле Виктариона Грейджоя, — заметила Дени, а Тирион прищелкнул языком.

 

Мокорро не стал этого отрицать, склонив седую голову.

 

— Владыка Света привел к вам корабли Грейджоя, его тайны и его самого.

 

Дейенерис нетерпеливо поджала губы.

 

— Пусть так, пусть это сделал твой огненный бог, который по неизвестной причине хочет мне помочь. Но чего хочешь ты, жрец? Сир Барристан передал мне твои слова, и я не потерплю больше загадок. Говори прямо, или я отдам тебя моему дракону Дрогону — он знает кое-что об огне.

 

Если Мокорро и испугался, то Дейенерис этого не заметила. Напротив, услышав о драконе, Мокорро улыбнулся, так что пламя на его щеках заходило, словно колышимое ветром.

 

— Я с трепетом и радостью приму огненную чистую смерть, моя госпожа, если и когда вы этого захотите, — произнес он, и его низкий сильный голос стал на мгновение мягким, словно котенок. — Но и лжи нет в моих помыслах. Вы и сами знаете, о чем я говорил. Тот, кто умирает в вашей пирамиде должен умереть, чтобы кое-кто другой — выжил. Или — наоборот. Выбор всегда есть, моя госпожа. Вы — королева. Вам повинуется огонь. Назовите имя — кому жить, а кому — умереть. Если выберете правильно, Огненный Владыка сделает вам подарок.

 

У Дейенерис закружилась голова. Что он предлагает, этот сумасшедший? Какой подарок он сулит? Между кем она должна выбирать?

 

— Ты сказал, что с радостью умрешь в драконьем пламени, жрец, — прошипела она. — Что если я не стану выбирать, а просто скормлю тебя своему сыну? Если я выберу твою смерть?

 

— Тогда они умрут оба, — вздохнул Мокорро. — И умрут совсем напрасно…


	4. Подарки

Дени боялась, что после завершения битвы, Дрогон снова не захочет остаться в Миэрине и улетит в свое логово в дотракийском море. Но он остался. Дейенерис было радостно наблюдать за его встречей с братьями — Рейегалем и Визерионом. В тот день они танцевали до замого заката высоко над городом.

 

Теперь она вышла на балкон в своих покоях, посмотрела на тихий, еще не отправившийся от войны и болезни, уснувший город. Миерин, город, который она хотела сделать своим домом, и который возненавидела. В те времена, когда она была еще юной кхалиси посреди чужого мира, она находила силу и утешение в тепле драконов, которые были тогда всего лишь каменными яйцами.

 

— Дрогон, — позвала она не слишком громко, даже не надеясь, что дракон услышит ее. Но он услышал — огромные красно-черные крылья скользнули в вечерней дымке, и Дени почувствовала драконий жар. Дрогон прилетел и опустился на широкую каменную ступень под балконом, опустив голову на каменный парапет.

 

Он стал таким послушным, — подумала Дени с нежностью, — не улетает далеко и чувствует мое настроение.

 

Она наклонилась и осторожно поцеловала горячую черную чешую между ноздрей дракона. И вдруг почувствовала, что готова расплакаться.

 

— Не хочу выбирать, — прошептала она дракону, — как я могу, как я осмелюсь выбрать?

 

Она вспомнила синие глаза Даарио, нежную, словно шелк, кожу на его спине. Как он смеялся, и как любил ее, как ревновал к мужу, и как однажды поцеловал ее, вернувшись с очередной вылазки прямо в тронном зале, не обращая внимания на возмущение Резнака и протесты сира Барристана.

 

На мгновение ей показалось, что она выбрала.

 

За ее кто-то тихонько кашлянул, и она обернулась, поспешно смахнув слезы.

 

В дверях, не осмеливаясь выйти на балкон, стоял Тирион Ланнистер. Он смотрел не на нее, а на дракона.

 

— Идите сюда, милорд, — позвала его Дейенерис. — Дрогон не тронет вас, пока я рядом.

 

Тирион почесал обрубок носа и подошел поближе.

 

— Это самое грандиозное, что я видел в жизни, — сказал он, не сводя с Дрогона разноцветных глаз.

 

Дракон втянул ноздрями воздух и шумно фыркнул, обдав Дени и Тириона горячим воздухом.

 

Дени засмеялась и легонько хлопнула его по морде:

 

— Лети, лети к своим братьям, — сказала она дракону. Тот отодвинулся на каменном уступе, смешно переваливаясь с боку на бок, и вдруг свалился вниз, будто бы упав. А через мгновение Дени услышала громкие хлопки крыльев и затем увидела дракона, медленно поднимающегося в темное небо.

 

Дени и Тирион следили за ним, пока его силуэт совсем не потерялся среди звезд.

 

— Могу я спросить, ваше величество? — спросил Тирион, когда дракон скрылся из глаз.

 

— Спрашивайте, милорд.

 

— Вы ведь поняли, о каком выборе говорил черный жрец? Один из двоих — это Мормонт, а второй?

 

Дейенерис поежилась, ей не хотелось говорить об этом, но она все-таки ответила:

 

— Да, поняла. Второй — это один наемник, — Дени заставила себя улыбнуться. — Он был в заложниках вместе с моим кровником Чхого и безупречным по имени Герой. Я посылала Медных бестий, но его не нашли ни среди мертвых, ни среди раненых… Мокорро клянется вернуть его мне.

 

Ее голос дрожал, когда она говорила, поэтому неудивительно, что Тирион понял больше, чем она хотела сказать.

 

— Вы любите его. Не то, чтобы я что-то понимал в любви, моя госпожа, но разве выбор не очевиден: один вам дорог, а второго вы сами собирались казнить, и так и не простили за…

 

Дени предостерегающе подняла руку:

 

— Осторожнее, милорд, не думаю, что хочу вашего совета в этом деле.

 

Тирион осекся:

 

— Я забылся, прошу меня простить…

 

Дени вздохнула:

 

— Мне кажется, что вы умны, милорд Ланнистер, и я с радостью воспользуюсь вашей помощью, но только… когда она мне действительно понадобится.

 

— Я умею делать сальто… — сказал Тирион, склонив голову на бок.

 

— Правда? Когда-нибудь я захочу посмотреть? — засмеялась Дени.

 

— Если обещаете покатать на драконе, — ответил Тирион без улыбки, — должно быть, это веселее, чем на свинье, на свинье я уже ездил.

 

Дени стало зябко на ночном ветру и они вошли внутрь покоев. Здесь горели свечи, пахло пряностями, лимоном и медом. На столике у балконной двери ее служанки накрыли легкий ужин.

 

— Простите меня, милорд, — сказала Дени. — Я устала.

 

— Спокойной вам ночи, ваше величество, — ответил Тирион с поклоном. Но прежде чем уйти, все-таки обернулся в дверях:

 

— И все-таки советую узнать, какой подарок сулит жрец, а то может быть и не стоит…

Дени кинула в него сливу.

 

***

 

Мокорро дал ей для выбора только три дня. «Рглор показал мне в огне, что через три дня умрут они оба, охваченные пламенем», — сказал он, уходя. Если бы можно было зачеркнуть эти слова, предав жреца мучительной смерти, Дени с радостью сделала бы это.

 

В спальне свечей было еще меньше, но Миссандея даже в полумраке читала какую-то книгу. Читала вслух, хотя лежащий на кровати Джорах вряд ли ее слышал.

 

После того, как дотракийки выкупали Джораха, Дени настояла, чтобы его положили тут, в ее спальне, чтобы не тащить его бесчувственного снова по узким лестницами пирамиды. Миссандея сказала, сводя темные брови, что принц Квентин умирал на этой кровати — почему бы и Джораху не умереть тут же.

 

Как только Дени вошла в комнату, Миссандея замолкла и подняла на нее испуганный взгляд.

 

— Ваша слуга читает и меняет влажную тряпку на его голове, — сказала она.

 

— Иди спать, — сказала Дени. — Иди спать вместе с Ирри и Чхику, Миссандея. Не бойся, он не умрет.

 

 _Пока я не скажу_.

 

Миссандея ушла, а Дени, немного подумав, вытянулась рядом с Джорахом на широкой кровати.

 

Она так устала, что, казалось, уснула бы сейчас и на камнях Красной пустыни. В голове кружились красные всполохи, и к горлу подступала тошнота, едва она пыталась только подумать о том, что ей предстояло.

 

В этой кровати побывало достаточно мужчин, — подумала Дени, — глядя на узорчатый полог. — Даарио, муж мой Хиздар зо Лорак, несчастный Квентин Мартелл, и теперь…

 

Она повернула голову и нашла руку Джораха, сплела его пальцы со своими.

 

— Теперь ты, — сказала она шепотом. — Карлик сказал, что я не простила тебя и собиралась казнить. Но это не так. Я кровь дракона, Дейенерис Бурерожденная, простила тебя Джорах Мормонт. Ты не слышишь меня, но пусть слушают Боги. Я — простила.

 

Она приподнялась, заглянула в некрасивое серое лицо Джораха и поцеловала его в сомкнутые сухие губы.

 

В ту же секунду ее что-то с силой дернуло назад, так что она даже не успела ахнуть. Сильные пальцы зажали ей рот.

 

— Тише, не кричи, — прошептали ей в самое ухо, и он этого голоса ее сердце затрепетало. — Стоит оставить тебя не надолго, как ты уже целуешься с другим в нашей постели.

 

— Даарио, — выдохнула она едва слышно, когда он ее отпустил. — Даарио! Где ты был? Откуда ты взялся?

Он впился в ее губы, и этот поцелуй был так сладок, что у Дени стало мокро между ног. Он подхватил ее и усадил на столик, сбросив на пол с десяток свечей, и покрывал жаркими поцелуями ее лицо, и шею, и плечи. О, как она любила его. О, как она была счастлива, что он снова с ней, живой и невредимый.

 

Но все-таки она остановила его руку, когда он попытался задрать на ней тунику.

 

— Постой, любимый. Не здесь, не сейчас.

 

Даарио рассердился.

 

— Это из-за твоего зеленолицего мужа? Или, может быть, из-за него? — он кивнул на кровать. - Или, быть может, ты разлюбила меня, пока я сидел среди этих вонючих юнкайцев?

 

— О, нет, ты знаешь, что это не так, — сказала Дени с болью в голосе, — я люблю тебя так сильно, что могу потеряться в этой любви, забыть кто я и что я должна сделать.

 

— Ты — королева, и ничего никому не должна! — сказал он сердито. — Не на такую встречу я надеялся, когда спешил к тебе, пробиваясь сквозь тысячу врагов, которых убивал голыми руками, чтобы принести тебе подарок, ведь своих милашек я оставил тебе.

 

Дени развеселила его бравада, она рассмеялась и соскользнув со столика, потянула его прочь из спальни.

 

— Пойдем, любовь моя, я верну тебе твое оружие, и накормлю тебя, и напою тебя вином.

 

— И собой, — промурлыкал Даарио, подхватывая ее на руки.

 

***

 

Джорах открыл глаза. Над ним чернел полог королевской кровати, его губы еще ощущали вкус губ Дейенерис, его пальцы еще чувствовали ее тепло, но в сердце его была только смерть.

 

Он пролежал всю ночь, до самого рассвета, глядя на змеящиеся красно-черные узоры полога королевской кровати.

 

А с восходом солнца он поднялся, чувствуя как занемело тело за то время, что он провел в забытьи. Раненую ногу задергало, но он не обратил на это внимания.

 

Когда он вместе с самыми отчаянными из Вторых сыновей ворвался в юнкайский лагерь, Чхого и Герой сидели привязанными спинами к столбу между палаток, а Нахарис в шатре Красной лисы пил вино, развалившись на шелковых подушках.

 

Джорах вспорол ткань шатра своим мечом, и вспорол бы брюхо этому предателю, если бы в ту же секунду, как он занес руку, воздух не наполнился адским, ужасающим звуком, от которого едва не лопнула голова. Ошарашенный, на шатающихся ногах он вышел наружу, и увидел только дракона. Молочно-белого с золотыми всполохами на крыльях. Огромного, совсем не такого, каким он видел его в последний раз.

 

Люди кругом убегали прочь, но Джорах не мог сдвинуться с места из-за звука, разносившегося в воздухе. Дракон тоже его слышал.

И когда он смолк, словно порвалась тетива. Дракон метнулся в сторону и повалил требушет прямо на нападавших Вторых сыновей, Джорах обернулся и в то же мгновение в его бедро вонзилось тяжелое юнкайское копье с граненым наконечником. Он споткнулся и только поэтому Нахарис сбежал.

 

Потом он лежал лицом в землю, и грыз ее, слушая драконий рев снова и снова. А потом, уже когда его освободили от треклятой палки, он перевернулся лицом в тоскливое небо и видел, как на черном драконе вернулась на поле боя его королева.

 

Его королева. Не его женщина. Чтобы любить луну на небесах, нужно быть сумасшедшим.

Дейенерис была прекраснее луны. И в тысячу раз дальше…

 

Сонная Ирри, вошедшая в спальню, чтобы прибраться, громко вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда встретилась с ним взглядом.

 

— Надо сказать кхалиси, что ты очнулся, Джорах Андал, — пролепетала она. — Она будет так рада!

 

— Не будет, Ирри, — ответил Джорах по-дотракийски. — Кхалиси знает.


	5. Загадки

По ночам Тирион сидел у окна и при свете всего одной свечи читал книгу.

 

Пенни спала на маленькой банкетке, обитой шелком с вышитыми львами и грифонами, которую с самого начала их жительства в пирамиде королевы сочла своей кроватью. Хотя в комнате была и большая кровать с узорчатым изголовьем. Тирион спал на ней один.

 

И он никак не мог понять, почему несмотря на то, что они выбрались из рабства и пережили самую страшную битву, что он видел в своей жизни, Пенни ходила как в воду опущенная. Поначалу он думал, что она все еще тоскует по Милашке и Хрусту, но когда осторожно спросил об этом, Пенни грустно улыбнулась и помотала головой:

 

— Нет, я не печалюсь по ним… То есть, иногда я вспоминаю их и мне хочется плакать, но после того, как я поплачу, мне становится легче.

 

— Конфетка наверняка будет о них хорошо заботиться, — попытался соврать Тирион, но Пенни только обиделась.

 

— Ты считаешь меня совсем глупой, — вздохнула она и молчала целый день до самого вечера.

 

Нет, Тирион не считал Пенни совсем глупой. Он считал ее милой, доброй, даже красивой, когда она смеялась. А сейчас она ходила по великолепным покоям драконьей королевы, носила мягкую, специально подогнанную одежду, ела досыта и грустила. «Женщины коварны, даже женщины-карлики!», — думал Тирион, перелистывая пожелтевшие листы книги. Это была книга сказок, большую часть которых он уже читал в детстве. Книга была старая и потрепанная, так что когда Тирион обнаружил ее в покоях Дейенерис, он решил, что королева ее не хватится. Больше других историй, Тириону понравилась одна, самая последняя, в которой рассказывалось о любви дракона и дочери богатого лорда. Дракон оборачивался человеком по ночам, когда прилетал к высокой башне, в которой была заключена принцесса. Она думала, что он прекрасный принц, но когда увидела его в драконьем обличии — отвергла, и его сердце разбилось. Неудивительно, что она его отвергла, — думал Тирион. — Прекрасные девушки не берут в любовники чудовищ. Взять хоть нашу королеву…

 

К королеве вернулся ее раскрашенный любовник, а вместе с ним вернулась и улыбка на ее лицо, и румянец на щеки. Этого только слепой мог бы не заметить. Даже такой тугодум как Мормонт все понял.

 

Когда Тирион спросил, почему он не расскажет королеве, что Даарио в юнкайском лагере вел себя совсем не как заложник, тот сначала долго и мрачно смотрел на Тириона, а потом ответил:

 

— Ей незачем это знать.

 

— Он может быть предателем! — возразил Тирион.

 

— Ты тоже, — сказал на это Мормонт. — И я, и даже сияющий белым плащом Селми. Настоящая королева должна выслушивать каждого и не верить никому.

 

— Но ему, ему она верит, раз пускает в свою постель и… — Тирион осекся.

 

— Она… — Мормонт долго молчал, но потом все-таки произнес это, — любит его. Это другое.

 

Это ты сам влюбленный болван, — подумал Тирион, хотя не мог не признать, что разуверять королеву в верности ее прекрасного любовника сейчас было плохой идеей. Он ведь не просто вернулся, а вернулся с подарком — огромным драконьим рогом, покрытым валирийскими письменами. Тирион сумел прочесть только несколько слов, но Мормонт перевел ему остальное: «Кровь для огня, огонь для крови» и «Я — привязь дракона». А на обратной стороне было начертано «Ни один смертный не сможет подуть в меня и остаться в живых».

 

— Как это? — спросил Тирион. — Надо найти мертвяка и заставить его подуть в эту дудку?

 

Мормонт пожал плечами:

 

— Может, и так. Найти того, кто не подвержен смерти. Или того, кто уже умер.

 

Тирион фыркнул.

 

— Все люди смертны, Мормонт. Или ты веришь, что эти железяне не умирают, согласно своему девизу «То, что мертво, умереть не может»?

 

— Я знаю, что они умирают, Ланнистер, — проворчал в ответ Мормонт. — Я убил нескольких своим собственным мечом на их замшелом Пайке.

 

***

 

Драконий рог выглядел великолепно: огромный, блестящий, как водная гладь, и черный, как самая темная ночь, отделанный серебром и золотом, украшенный валирийскими письменами. Наверняка когда-то, в старой Валирии, от которой остались лишь песни, он принадлежал огромному дракону, а потом и его всаднику. И вот теперь Даарио принес его ей, своей королеве.

 

Дейенерис велела положить его на подушку из красного плотного шелка с золотым шитьем и поставить охрану из Безупречных, чтобы ни днем ни ночью не смыкали глаз и не отходили от драгоценного подарка.

 

— Вы опасаетесь, что кто-то осмелится посягнуть на него даже здесь, ваше величество? — спросил сир Барристан, и в его голосе Дейенерис чувствовала досаду.

 

— Нет, сир Барристан, — ответила она, — но я хочу, чтобы у этой вещи, словно у драгоценного камня, была достойная оправа.

 

Это была правда, но не вся. Дейенерис знала, что тот, кто считает рог принадлежащим ему, явится за ним. И тогда мы должны быть готовы, — подумала Дейенерис. — Я должна быть готова…

 

Когда Виктарион Грейджой явился в Великую Пирамиду, сопровождаемый жрецом Мокорро и десятком железнорожденных, вооруженных тяжелыми топорами, секирами и мечами, она велела всем своим людям собраться в тронном зале.

 

Сир Барристан надел свою лучшую посеребренную броню, а новый белый плащ спускался с его плеч до самых узорчатых плиток пола. Тирион Ланнистер был одет в камзол из винного атласа. Его подруга Пенни выглядела забавно и мило в синей тунике, опоясанная серебряным пояском в виде виноградных листьев. Даарио нарядился ярко, как любил всегда. Его новый желтый камзол, расшитый красными фальшивыми пуговицами и золотыми нитями, мог бы ослепить, если бы это уже не сделала его улыбка. Свою бороду он расчесал натрое и заново выкрасил в синий, а глаза говорили Дейенерис, что ночью он совсем не насытился.

Джорах тоже пришел, все еще бледный и одетый так просто, что Дейенерис не стразу заметила его среди остальных. Он хромает, — подумала Дени, взглянув, как он прошел через зал и встал внизу, у ступеней, — надо было ему еще оставаться в постели. Но Дени знала, что если скажет это вслух — обидит его, поэтому промолчала. Она только улыбнулась ему, когда встретилась с ним взглядом, но он тут же склонил голову в поклоне.

 

Когда в зал вошли пришедшие, Виктарион уставился на рог, покоящийся на подушке, и едва не забыл о приличиях.

 

— Этот рог принадлежит мне! — загремел он. — Он был украден!

 

Дени подняла руку, остановив его. Она поднялась со своего места и медленно спустилась по ступеням прямо к Грейджою. Чтобы поцеловать его, ей пришлось бы подпрыгнуть, поэтому она просто обняла его могучую фигуру и простояла так с десяток ударов сердца. Потом она отстранилась и сказала:

 

— Приветствую вас, капитан Грейджой! Я рада, что вы пришли ко мне, но почему вы пришли с такой охраной? Я чем-то прогневала вас?

 

— Прогневали? Нет, королева, — ответил Грейджой, нахмурясь. Он явно был в замешательстве, но отступать тоже был не намерен. — Я требую правосудия!

 

— Хорошо, — сказала Дейенерис и вернулась на свою скамью. — Вы утверждаете, капитан, что эта волшебная вещь была у вас украдена?

 

— Да! Утверждаю!

 

— Но если эта вещь принадлежала вам, то вы, должно быть, можете рассказать о ее чудесных свойствах? Это драконий рог — это вам скажет всякий, но ценность его не в редкости.

 

Мокорро сделал предупреждающий жест, но Виктарион его не заметил:

 

— Этот рог привязывает драконов, королева. Во время битвы я заставил своих гребцов подуть в него, и хотя они умерли, драконы помогали нам и…

 

Дейенерис поморщилась.

 

— Драконы? Но ведь это мои драконы, капитан! Никто, слышите, НИКТО не может привязывать, а проще говоря, красть их! Вы хотели украсть моих драконов! Это вас надо обвинять в воровстве!

 

Виктарион усмехнулся:

— Я сражался на твоей стороне, королева, а твои люди обокрали меня. Твой наемник в петушином наряде украл этот рог с «Железной победы», мой жрец увидел это в своем огне.

 

— Твой рог, твой жрец… Твой жрец два дня тому назад обещал мне подарок. Быть может, это он и есть? Разве не ты собирался взять меня в жены? А прежде хотел обокрасть меня?

 

Виктарион замолчал, не зная, на что отвечать.

 

Мокорро выступил вперед:

 

— Не я обещал тебе подарок, Дочь Огня, — сказал он густым басом. — Это подарок Пресветлого Владыки, Огненного Бога…

 

— Да! — Виктарион вскинул голову, — Боги свидетели! Наемник — вор, я утверждаю это и требую божьего суда!

 

Все зашумели. Даарио рассмеялся, сир Барристан, хмуро глядя на него, сказал, наклонившись к Дейенерис, что готов защищать ее честь в поединке с Грейджоем, дотракийские кхалы одобрительно защелкали языками, а Тирион Ланнистер, качая большой головой, пробурчал себе под нос что-то неприличное о том, что он думает о судах поединком.

 

Всех перекрыл громоподобный голос Мокорро:

 

— Огненный Бог ждет, Дейенерис. Ты должна сделать выбор!

 

Дейенерис поднялась. И все умолкли.

 

— Пусть будет суд поединком, как того хочет капитан Грейджой. Вы утверждаете, капитан, что этот рог — ваш. Вы готовы биться за это?

 

— Да, моя королева, — ответил Виктарион, вставая перед Дейенерис на одно колено. — Боги, Утонувший и Огненный, оба за меня. Я отвоюю у любого рог, драконов, и тебя!

 

Дейенерис кивнула.

 

— А я, Дейенерис Бурерожденная, кхалиси дотракийского моря, королева Миэрина, — говоря, Дейенерис обводила взглядом своих людей, — королева Андалов, Ройнаров и первых людей, я, мать драконов, утверждаю, что этот драконий рог принадлежит мне по праву крови. Кто из вас выступит на моей стороне?

 

Вызвалось сразу несколько бойцов.

 

— Ты должна выбрать, — снова прогремел голос Моккоро.

 

Дени обвела вызвавшихся взглядом.

 

— Я выберу.

 

***

 

Сир Барристан считал огромной ошибкой судьбы то, что он не погиб в Миэринской битве. Это была славная победа, даже при том, что досталась она им не только благодаря доблести защитников, но и вероломству наемников, снова перебежавших на сторону сильного, прибытию Железного флота и возвращению Дейенерис верхом на драконе.

 

С другой стороны, перед королевой еще лежал долгий путь и он был счастлив помочь ей пройти по нему. Однако после всего, что с ним было, ему стало трудно отличать правильное от честного. Честь говорила ему, что он должен выступить защитником королевы в этом поединке, но голос благоразумия внутри него кричал, что сам поединок этот — ошибка. Нельзя сейчас ссориться с капитаном их единственного флота.

 

Поэтому сир Барристан был рад, когда его невысказанную мысль поддержал Джорах Мормонт.

 

— Вам понадобятся корабли Грейджоя, если вы собираетесь идти в Вестерос, ваше величество, — сказал он, когда железнорожденные ушли, и Дейенерис оставила в зале только тех, кто вызвался выступить в поединке.

 

— Это так, — согласилась Дейенерис. — Но наши войска уже начали погрузку, нас гораздо больше, чем железнорожденных, а их гребцы, — Дейенерис поморщилась, — которых Грейджой якобы освободил, на самом деле те же рабы, которые поддержат меня в критической ситуации. Кроме того, — Дени выпрямилась и посмотрела на Мормонта таким взглядом, что сир Барристан почувствовал бы себя худо, если этот взгляд предназначался ему, — мой девиз «Кровь и огонь», драконы принадлежат мне, и всякий, кто усомнится в этом, — сгорит в их пламени.

 

В разговор вмешался Даарио:

 

— Моя королева, хоть ты и прекрасна, когда сердишься, но смилуйся над мишкой, он просто боится этого огромного кальмара. Я украл для тебя рог, я и убью Грейджоя на поединке.

 

Сир Барристан не смог сдержать возмущения:

 

— Так ты украл его? И допустил все это, довел до поединка, не боясь гнева богов?

 

Даарио только рассмеялся.

 

— Не переживай, сир Дедушка. Я украл и не крал его. Этот черный жрец сам вынес мне его под покровом темноты. Он накинул на голову капюшон и сделался невидимым, как ночная туча, я сам едва заметил его и чуть не обделался от страха.

 

— Этот рог — бесполезная игрушка, — заметил Тирион Ланнистер, покачиваясь на каблуках. — Пока мы не знаем, как он действует, и что за мертвец должен подуть в него, чтобы привязать драконов.

 

Дейенерис протянула руку и задумчиво провела по серебряному ободу рога, покрытому валирийскими письменами.

 

— Не драконов, — тихо сказала она. — Драконов нельзя ни к кому привязать, они не лошади.

 

— Но там написано.. — начал Тирион.

 

— Я знаю, что там написано, — прервала его Дейенерис и возвысила голос. — Вы все вызвались завтра защищать мою честь. Кроме вас, милорд, — Дени посмотрела на Тириона, приподняв брови, — и я не знаю, как вы тут оказались.

 

Тирион пожал плечами.

 

— Я любопытен, мой нос, точнее его отсутствие, не даст соврать.

 

— Смотрите, милорд, сберегите хотя бы его остаток, — ответила королева и продолжила: — Вы все вызвались защитить мою честь, и за это я вам всем благодарна. Но поединщик должен быть только один, и я приняла решение. Завтра на суде поединком мою честь и мое кровное право будет защищать сир Джорах Мормонт, лорд Медвежьего острова.

 

Сиру Барристану это не понравилось. Мормонт не заслужил этого права, да к тому же еще не оправился от раны. По правде говоря, Барристан считал, что поединок заведомо проигран из-за этого пустого болтуна Нахариса, и по всему именно он должен был сложить завтра голову под секирой железного капитана. Рыцарь хотел возразить, но королева не дала ему такой возможности.

 

— Сир Барристан, — сказала он, — в вашей чести никто не усомнится. Прошу вас сделать все, чтобы правила честного поединка были соблюдены.

 

— Капитан Нахарис, — королева обратилась к наемнику, и в ее стальном голосе даже глухой услышал бы кошачью мягкость, — ваши Вороны-Буревестники долго не видели своего капитана, а ведь идя в бой они кричали ваше имя. Отправляйтесь к ним.

 

— Милорд Ланнистер, вы сами мастак придумывать себе занятия, так что я не буду и пытаться, только сделайте милость, оставьте меня сейчас. Мне надо поговорить с сиром Джорахом наедине.


	6. Драконы

На следующий день на площади, где устроили трибуны для поединка (Дейенерис наотрез отказалась проводить суд в одной из бойцовых ям), собралась огромная толпа. По-большей части здесь были вольноотпущенники королевы, солдаты ее армии и все те, кто собирался и дальше воевать вместе с ней. Но жители Миэрина тоже пришли, даже остатки знати, выползли из своих пирамид, принарядившись в шелковые разноцветные токары ради предстоящего зрелища.

 

Железнорожденные смотрелись черным пятном во всем этом великолепии. Выглядели они мрачно, но на лицах не было страха — они были уверены в победе своего капитана.

 

Виктарион Грейджой тоже был здесь.

 

Огромный, выше Джораха на полголовы, одетый в черное с золотым кракеном на груди. Чтобы заручиться поддержкой и огненного бога, он нарисовал у кракена горящее огненное сердце. Глядя на него, Джорах думал, что наверняка накануне железянин принес хорошую жертву своему утонувшему богу, а может быть, и сжег кого-то во славу Рглора.

 

Ради его, Джораха, победы не было принесено жертв. Он даже не молился — ни Семерым, ни Старым Богам, которые остались далеко на севере, словно в другой жизни. Но его хотя бы одели в новую броню, по приказу королевы она была украшена черным медведем его дома.

 

— Ну как, готов разделаться с кальмаром, лорд Мишка? — спросил его Даарио Нахарис, хлопнув по плечу. Надеюсь, ты отбил себе руку, — подумал Джорах про себя, а вслух сказал только:

 

— Не волнуйся, я готов победить ради королевы.

 

 _Умереть ради королевы_ , — это было бы правдивее. Он не ждал победы.

 

Накануне они остались с Дейенерис вдвоем, и даже клейменее каленым железом было менее мучительно, чем этот разговор.

 

— Почему ты вызвался? — спросила Дейенерис ледяным тоном. — Я знаю, почему вызвался каждый из моих рыцарей, но не знаю, почему ты…

 

— Я клялся следовать за вами чтобы ни случилось…

 

Дени отвернулась от него, подошла к драконьему рогу и надолго задумалась, глядя на его гладкую поверхность. Потом она сказала:

 

— Когда-то я послала тебя в Миэринскую клоаку, в тайне надеясь, что ты погибнешь в ней. Но ты выжил. Потом я думала, что ты погибнешь от раны или колдовства, но ты очнулся. Богам ты для чего-то нужен, Джорах…

 

— Но не вам, — закончил он, и голос его звучал как шепот мертвого.

 

— Я больше так не думаю, Джорах, — сказала Дени и повернулась к нему. По ее лицу текли слезы. — Завтра ты умрешь. Грейджой сильнее, а ты ранен…

 

— Я знаю, — отозвался он.

 

— Ты считаешь меня жестокой, бессердечной?

 

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось подойти и обнять ее, прижать к груди и осушить слезы поцелуями, но он знал, что этого делать нельзя.

 

— Я считаю, что вы самое лучшее, что могло случиться с этим миром, Дейенерис, — ответил он. — И со мной.

 

Дени покачала головой, и стерла слезы со своих щек ладонями.

 

Джораха охватило странное чувство, похожее на то, как вы просыпаясь силитесь вспомнить сон, в котором снилось что-то очень важное, что-то что обязательно поможет вам понять…

 

— Грейджой сильнее меня, — сказал он. — Когда он победит, вы отдадите ему рог?

 

Дейенерис ответила не сразу:

 

— Помнишь, как я продала Дрогона Кразнису в Астапоре?

 

Джорах кивнул.

 

— Это трудно забыть, кхалиси. В тот день кирпичи Астапора стали алыми от крови и огня.

 

— Да, и Кразнис не получил дракона, потому что дракона нельзя получить за деньги, выиграть в кайвассу или в поединке.

 

— А помните какими маленькими были ваши драконы, когда родились? — спросил он, сам не зная зачем.

 

— Не больше кошки, — согласилась Дейенерис. — И тогда всякий, кто их видел, сразу хотел их украсть у меня.

 

Не я, — подумал Джорах, — я никогда не хотел драконов, только вас. Он не мог произнести этого вслух, но Дейенерис посмотрела на него и грустно улыбнулась, словно прочла его мысли.

 

— Теперь они выросли, Джорах, — продолжила она. — Они превратились в монстров, чудовищ, способных испепелить человека за несколько мгновений. Один дорнийский принц пытался оседлать кого-то из них, но сгорел в пламени. Он умирал несколько дней и очень мучился. И знаешь, это я, я сама показала ему драконов. Я видела, что он боялся, и не могла даже подумать, что он решится. Сир Барристан считает, что он хотел увезти дракона на телеге, как поклажу, — Дени тихо засмеялась. — Глупый, несчастный принц Лягушка. Он сватался ко мне, а я вышла замуж за Хиздара. Да, ты же не знаешь…

 

— Я знаю, Дейенерис, — ответил он. — В лагере под Миэрином я стал рабом благородного Еззана, «Желтого Кита», который собирал под свое крыло уродов и шутов. Рабы любят сплетничать про господ и королев. Однажды в очереди у колодца, я даже слышал рассказ о том, как вы оседлали Дрогона…

 

— Ты был шутом? — Дейенерис выпрямилась и слезы на ее щеках высохли. Она смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и в их фиолетовой аметистовой глубине он видел то, чего не хотел видеть.

 

— Скорее уродом.

 

— Но завтра, завтра Джорах, ты не будешь уродом или рабом, или изгнанником, или предателем. Ты сказал, что будешь сражаться и умрешь за меня во исполнение твоей клятвы. Да будет так. Повелеваю тебе быть _моим рыцарем_. И следовать за мной, чтобы не случилось.

 

Джорах не стал повторять обетов, что уже были произнесены когда-то. Он опустился на колени и склонил голову.

 

— Помни, всегда помни кто ты… — прошелестел голос Дейенерис, но когда Джорах поднял взгляд в зале ее уже не было.

 

***

 

Дейенерис сидела на трибуне в сопровождении всей свой свиты. Даже благородного Хиздара вывели и усадили рядом с ней на скамью, чтобы показать Миэринцам, что их король жив и здоров. Хиздар был бледен и напуган, и выглядел жалко, несмотря на богатый желтый токар и лаковую прическу в виде драконьих крыльев. День предстоял жаркий, но Дейенерис все равно надела доспехи и черный плащ, словно поединок предстоял ей самой.

 

Драконий рог — предмет спора — лежал перед королем и королевой на высокой подставке.

 

Сир Барристан стоял у края огороженой боевой площадки. Когда королева подала знак, он объявил, что суд поединком назначен по требованию капитана Виктариона Грейджоя, и он сам будет отстаивать свою правоту. Честь королевы будет защищать сир Джорах Мормонт.

 

Селми все это не нравится, — понял Джорах, — ему подавай честные поединки, и лучше если оружие будет тупым. Такие поединки, после которых можно пожать руку противнику, даже если он повалил тебя на землю и лишил доспехов и коня. Или такие, в которых можно по крайней мере показать свою доблесть.

 

Джорах посмотрел на Грейджоя, сделавшего пару шагов вперед и разминающего руку с боевым топором на длинной рукояти.

 

Хорошее оружие. С одного удара можно пробить стальной нагрудник или разбить деревянный щит. Это будет короткий бой.

 

Джорах тоже сделал пару шагов вперед, слегка прихрамывая. Его рана хорошо затянулась, но двигаться быстро он все-равно не сможет. У него был прямой меч и длинный щит, и единственная его надежда была на ошибку железного капитана.

 

— Иди сюда, медведь, — прорычал Грейджой. — Ты умрешь быстро!

 

Джорах поднял меч и шагнул вперед.

 

***

 

Тирион Ланнистер терпеть не мог судебные поединки. По вполне понятным причинам. От этого он тоже попытался бы отговорить королеву, если бы она дала ему эту возможность. Всегда можно договориться, даже с таким тупым громилой, как Виктарион Грейджой.

 

Все было неправильно: неправильный суд, неправильная боец и — самое неправильное — ставка. Отдавать такую вещь, как драконий рог, на волю случая, богов, силе мышц и ловкости бойцов — ужасная глупость. Тем более, что мало кто сомневался в исходе поединка.

 

— Если бы не его рана, я бы поставил на мишку, — сказал Тирион Нахарису, когда сир Барристан объявил о начале боя.

 

— И проиграл бы, — ответил тот. — Железный капитан выше почти на голову и сильнее. Посмотри на его черную ручищу — не иначе как ему помогают колдуны или боги. — Нахарис наклонился к Тириону и прошептал: — Вообще-то я уже поставил на него, местные мытари принимают ставки из расчета один к десяти. Но если хочешь, могу побиться об заклад и с тобой…

 

Тирион посмотрел на него с восхищением.

 

— Ну ты и наглец, вся эта каша заварилась из-за тебя, а ты еще и обогатиться на этом собираешься!

 

— Не люблю упускать выгоду, которая сама идет в руки, — заявил Нахарис. — Но ты не прав, не я заварил эту кашу, а вон тот колдун, — он указал на Мокорро, стоявшего в стороне от толпы железнорожденных, мрачно глядя на арену, скрестив огромные руки на груди.

 

Между тем, бойцы сошлись, пару раз Виктарион наносил удары, но пока Джораху удавалось отражать их щитом. Неожиданно он сделал быстрый выпад, и ударил мечом, который Виктарион отбил своей левой, черной рукой. В том месте, где меч прорезал черную корку, покрывавшую руку, от руки пошел дым.

 

— То, что мертво, умереть не может! — завопил Виктарион, и его крик подхватили другие железнорожденные.

 

— Кстати, о мертвецах, — сказал Тирион, подвигаясь к Дейенерис. — Если судить по надписи, этот прекрасный артефакт всего лишь произведение искусства, стоит ли из-за него…

 

Дейенерис не повернула к нему головы, ее глаза не отрывались от боя на арене, который становился все более жарким. Грейджой стал теснить Мормонта, нанося удары все чаще и чаще, так что тому пришлось отступать. Рано или поздно… Рано — Джорах оступился и упал на спину, прикрываясь щитом, на котором топор Грейджоя оставил уже порядком щербин и вмятин. Виктарион издал победный клич и занес топор.

 

В это мгновение Дейенерис встала и взяла рог в руки.

 

— Стойте! — воскликнул Тирион, схватив ее за полу плаща. Но это, конечно, не могло остановить ее. Она поднесла рог к губам, и крик Грейджоя слился с адским, жарким звуком, исходящим из рога.

 

Грейджой замер всего на секунду, но Мормонт воспользовался этим, откатился в сторону и попытался подняться.

 

Дейенерис опустила рог, и посмотрела в небо, улыбаясь. Над площадью, хлопая крыльями, кружили драконы.

 

— Там же написано… — пробормотал Тирион совершенно потрясенный, — «ни один смертный»!

 

— «Даор моргул валар», — произнесла Дейенерис, — означает «Ни один смертный мужчина».

Зрители на площади пришли в волнение при виде драконов. Кое-кто поспешил ретироваться, но большинство показывали в небо пальцами, потеряв всякий интерес к бою. Между тем, Виктарион, казалось, пришел в ярость от того, что Дейенерис использовала его рог. Он налетел на Мормонта, не дав тому подняться, и ударил по плечу. Удар был так силен, что топор пробил доспехи и на песок арены брызнула кровь.

 

Джорах снова упал. И это было бы последним мгновением в его жизни, если бы в ту же секунду на бойцов не спустился с небес белый дракон.

 

***

 

За последнее время Джорах умирал уже столько раз, что в первое мгновение просто не поверил в собственную смерть, когда она пришла на самом деле.

 

Его сокрушил топор Грейджоя, и в тот же миг все исчезло — арена, бой, кровь и крики толпы. Остался только дракон.

 

Он навис над Джорахом, открыв огромную пасть, испуская жаркое смрадное дыхание и в глубине его глотки собирался алый и золотой огонь.

 

Страх заворочался в груди холодной змеей, но Джорах вдохнул поглубже, прогоняя его, и, внезапно вспомнил.

 

— Дракарис! — крикнул он и закрыл глаза.

 

Его опалило жаром, пламя с шумом и воем, похожим на звук рога, вырвалось из драконьей глотки. Раздался нечеловеческий крик, и когда Джорах посмотрел, он увидел Виктариона Грейджоя, охваченного языками золотого пламени.

 

Джорах перекатился на живот и оказался между драконьих лап. Когда Визерион закрыл пасть, а Виктарион Грейджой, уже мертвый, сделав пару шагов, словно вырвавшийся из пекла Неведомый, упал на белый песок арены, Джорах поднялся рядом с драконом и положил руку на его обжигающую чешую.

 

Визерион издал крик, на который отозвались Дрогон и Рейгаль, кружащие над площадью, и сложил крылья.

 

Джораху просто не оставалось ничего другого — он влез дракону на спину, сжал его ногами, словно коня. Словно внутри его головы или сердца, или чего-то еще, чему Джорах не знал названия, вдруг прозвучал голос Дейенерис: «Лети!». И тогда он тоже сказал это дракону.

 

— Вверх, вверх, лети!

 

Визерион расправил крылья.

 

***

 

Из-за ран он плохо держался на драконьей спине. Дейенерис оседлала Дрогона и поднялась в воздух, чтобы быть ближе, но если дракон сбросит всадника — ему никто не поможет.

 

Понадобятся перчатки, — думала она, глядя как Визерион резко ныряет и снова взмывает в небо. — И хорошо бы что-то вроде стремян или седла.

 

Она направила Дрогона ближе, и заставила его выдохнуть небольшую струю черного пламени, чтобы заставить неразумного Визериона прийти в себя. Потом они спустились на вершину Великой Пирамиды и вместе следили за полетом братьев.

 

Когда Джорах наконец сумел направить Визериона к пирамиде, Дейенерис вздохнула с облегчением.

 

Она отпустила Дрогона и посмотрела на Джораха, который не слишком ловко слез со спины Визериса, и похлопал его по бело-золотой чешуе между глаз. Тот раздраженно фыркнул, выпустив из ноздрей пар, но голову не убрал.

 

— Норовистый скакун, — сказала Дейенерис.

 

Джорах повернулся к ней.

 

— Вы не этого ожидали, ваше величество, — сказал он, поклонившись, — я понимаю.

 

Дени улыбнулась.

 

— У меня было три вопроса: кому жить? кому умереть? кому летать? И на все три я назвала твое имя. У тебя тоже был выбор, и ты его сделал. Наши ожидания не имеют значения, Джорах.

 

Он посмотрел ей в глаза. В его темном взгляде, где-то очень глубоко, Дени увидела то, что не хотела видеть.

 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я не выбирала, кого любить.

 

— Знаю, Дейенерис, — ответил он тихо. — Этого никто из нас не может выбирать.

 

Дракон за его спиной захлопал крыльями и взлетел.


End file.
